True Love
by KTHadlock
Summary: Love is in the air in the Las Vegas Lab. Parings include GSR, Yobling!, NickOC, GregOC. On acident I deleated this the first time I posted it now I'm posting it again. I hope all who read it the first time will read it again.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers of this story,

Dear readers of this story,

I hope ya'll will enjoy this story. In this story Sara never got kidnapped but the MK. So the team still doesn't know about them being a couple. In this story the pairings are as followed GSR- of course! Yobling, NickOC, and GregOC.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys! Who's up for breakfast after shift? I want you to meet my girlfriend!" said the new CSI level 2, Greg Sanders. "Hey Greg this wouldn't be the same girl you've been talking about for the past month is it?" asked CSI level 3 Catherine Willows. "Yes! She could be the one! So I want everyone to meet her. That means be at the diner after shift…oh can you ask Grissom for me thanks! Bye." And he walked out. Gil Grissom is the Las Vegas Night Shift supervisor, and CSI level 3.

20 minutes later Nick Stokes CSI level 3 walked into the break room where the whole team was eating dinner. When he came in he was talking on the phone, "Kate your coming right? yes dear… no… yes… alright I'll see you their… yes I love you too." And he closed the phone and walked over to the coffee pot. "Wow Nicky, when did you get a girl?" asked Warrick Brown CSI level 3. "Well for you information Rick I got myself a beautiful women 9 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days ago. I'll introduce ya'll to her after shift at the diner." And he walked out and down the hall towards the DNA Lab.

Greg Sanders was getting ready to go meet his girlfriend and the rest of his team, when he heard voices coming from Grissom's office. "Gil, we have to tell them! What are we going to do have them do show up the day of the wedding and tell them surprise were getting married today. No! Were telling them today!" The female voice belonged to Sara Sidle CSI Level 3. "I agree with you sar-bear, we'll tell them today at our house we all can be on call. They will be happy for us, I promise. But if there not I'll give them decomps, o.k.?" said Grissom. Then the worst possible thing to happen at this time did Greg trying to hear more leaned in but leaned in too far and fell through the door.

Grissom and Sara jumped apart. "Greg!" said Grissom getting red in the face. Sara sensing Grissom's anger stepped in between the two men turning to face Greg rising and eyebrow as to say 'What do you have to say for yourself?' "I… uh… am… really…really sorry…but uh… congratulations... I'm really happy for you!" said Greg attempting to smile. Sara smiles then starts to laugh and Grissom raises and eyebrow at her. "Aw Greggo" she said pulling him into a hug. "Greg… uh can you…uh…" Grissom starts "I got it Grissom; don't tell the team until after you tell them." "Right Greg, now can you leave us now?" asked Sara. "Yes ma'am, see you later." Said Greg as he was leaving. After a short kiss Sara and Grissom left for their respective vehicles to go to the diner.

I hope ya'll enjoyed this chap. Now all mistakes are my own. Please review they are greatly appreciated. I hope to update soon. Hope ya'll have a nice week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Sara entered the diner she was dressed differently then her usual self. She was wearing a black skirt with a morun shirt with a black jacket and heels. Grissom, Cathrine, and Warrick were all sitting at their usual table. When they looked up and saw Sara their jaws dropped even Grissom's "Wow Sar.! Who knew you could dress like this." Said Cathrine. Grissom just eyed her socking up the butey.

"Hey Warrick I got a little wadger for ya, you in?" asked Sara "What's the bet about?" "I bet you that this is the girl for Nick, and he's going to marry her, what do you think you in?" asked Sara "I'm in but I think your wrong she's just another one of his flings, cause this is the first I've ever heard of her. So your on." And they shook on it.

Just then Greg came walking through the diner dragging a girl with short black hair in layers with bangs. Greg looked around and spotted the team at their usual table and he shouted "Hey guys!" and he ran over to the booth while dragging the poor girl with him. "Guys I want you to meet Taylor, Taylor I want you to meet Grissom, Sara, Cathrine, and Warrick. Where's Nick?" "He's not here yet, Greg."

"So Taylor what do you do?" asked Sara "Well right now I'm finishing up my exams then I'm gonna try to find a job in DNA some where." Said Taylor. "Maybe you could take over for Hodges considering he leaves next month." Said Grissom taking a sip of coffee. "That would be really nice." Said Taylor smiling.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone heard Nicks voice say "Hey ya'll!" They all looked up and saw Nick with his arm around a girl with shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore bark blue jeans and a red tank top and a jean jacket, with black flats. "Guys this is my girlfriend Kate, Kate this is Grissom, Sara Cathrine, Warrick, and you know Greg."

"So Kate what do you do?" asked Warrick. "Oh, I'm a student over at the university, I'm getting my PhD in Entomology, and my masters in forensics." Said Kate "Do you have Professor Turner?" asked Grissom sitting up straighter. "Yeah he's my professor, how do you know him?" asked Kate "He and I go way back we went to college together."

"Wait you're the famous Gil Grissom that he talks about? Nick why didn't you tell me you worked with him?" asked Katey with a huge smile. Nick just shrugged and smiled at her. "Wait where's… um… what's her name your girl….." "O.k. Katey what's the class like?" said Grissom hoping she would get the message "Oh I love how he brings in the the alive bugs and doesn't just show us pictures and he actually lets us touch and old some of them." Said Katey getting happy, and Grissom looked like a kid in the toy store.

"So Taylor how'd you meet are Greggo?" asked Warrick "Well we meet at a Marylyn Manson concert that was a few months ago. We were right next to echother and Greggo spilt his soda on me and the rest is just history." Said Taylor Greg just looked down at the table.

Just then the waitress came and asked them what they would like for brekfest Grissom,Sara, and Taylor all ordered waffles and hashbrowns, Warrick, Cathrine, and Greg all ordered Eggs and bacon, while Nick, and Katey ordered Pancakes and sasage. The waitress went to get htem their food. Then Katey asked Grissom a question "Hey Grissom, Do you have have Girlfriend?" Just then the food came and the question stopped for alittle while longer. Then Katey asked "Do you?" and Grissom said "Yes I do" and Sara just stopped eating and said "Um I've gotta go it was really nice meeting you bye everyone." And she pulled out her money dropped it on the table and ran out the door. Grissom just said "O.k. um oh on Saturday I want you all to come to my house me and mt Girlfriend are having a party and your all invited it's at two and Taylor, Katey I hope to saee you both their. Here's the address, bye everyone." And Grissom left following the same path as Sara did.

After a little longer of talking everyone left and went their sepreate ways.

Grissom pulled in fornt of a very nice town house and walked through the door and yelled "Sara!" and walked into the living room and said "hey honey." And Sara said "Girlfriend? I thought I was your wife?" she said with a big smile on her face. "Well honey if I sais that I have a wife I would have never got out of their, don't worry we'll tell them on Saturday." And he kissed her and they both got up off the couch and went to bed.

Hey ya'll I hope you liked this chapter. Please give me a review good or bad. Luvs-Kate1408.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Grissom and Sara were putting finishing touches on the dinning room table. They were putting the china Gil's mother left him when she died. They had the table set up and Grissom was finishing up with the silverware. Then Gil broke the silence and said "I'm going to go check on dinner." Gil was making homed pizza. "o.k. I'm going to go change." Sara went to the master bedroom and changed into a white skirt and a pink tank top. When she came down stairs Gil said to her "Diner will be ready in about 45 minutes. Now I'm going to go get changed, I'll be right back honey." "Alright sweetheart I'm not disabled you know." "I know but I want to protect you. I got to go get changed the team will be here any minute."

About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang Gil was upstairs and he yelled down stairs "I'll get it honey!" He walked down the stairs and he then stopped at he door and took a deep breath and thought to himself 'It's now or never' he then opened the door and their stood Cathrine, Warrick, Nick, Kate, Greg and Taylor standing on the doorstep. "Hey Gil! Where's this girlfriend of yours?" said Catherine trying to peer over his shoulder trying to spot the mystery woman. "For your information Catherine she's in the living room waiting so come in and go straight down the hall to see her I'm going to go check on dinner." He stepped aside and let the team in and then heading towards the kitchen himself.

Cathrine led the team down the hallway determined to find out who Gil's mystery woman was. Then they reached the living room they saw her she had her back to them and she had on a white skirt and a pink tank top on her hair was brown and curly. She turned around and smiled while everyone's jaws dropped. "Sara!" Cathrine screamed "Your Grissom's girlfriend" asked Warrick.

Then Grissom came in and said "No Sara is not my girlfriend, she's my fiancée." Now everyone was schocked.

Flashback

_Gil grissom and Sara sidle were at their home and were enjoying their night off together and also enjoying a nice romantic dinner that Gil cooked about halfway through the meal Gil got up and walked over to Sara and said "Sara Sidle you make me the happiest man in the world, I would fell honored if you would give me the honor of marrying me?" By this time he had gotten down on one knee and was looking up at her she had tears streaming down her cheeks and she finally said "Yes Gil YES!" she got down on her knees and kissed him after every kiss she would repeat her answer._

End Flashback

By the time Sara had finished her story everyone had their drinks. Then Grissom said "Sara why don't you give them a tour of the house while I finish dinner."

I hope you enjoyed the chap. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a few exams in school. So as long as my grades stay good I hope to update soon. Please leave a review the good or bad. Thanks ya'll.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sara took the on the tour by starting downstairs in the dining room it had a large hardwood table that sat 8 people conferrable. In the center of the table was a vase full of red roses. The walls were a deep red color that went great with the dark hardwood floors. In the corner their was a cabinet that had fine china that Sara said "The china was Gil's mother's she left it to us in her will when she died last year."

Then Sara took them into the kitchen where it was huge Cathrine said "Sara I love your kitchen it's beautiful" "Thank you Cathrine." Said Sara. The kitchen had brown walls and apples stenciled on the walls and red checkered curtains. All the counter tops were marble and it had beautiful tile. All the appliances were stainless steal.

Then Sara led them upstairs "Now to the left is Gil and mine's bedroom." She opened the door the walls were a navy blue and had hard wood floors. Their was a king size bed with a navy blue bed spread with butterfly's on the bottom. Then their was a dresser and a plasma TV. Hanging over it. Then Sara showed them how she and Gil both had walk-in closets. Then she showed them the master bath. In their there was a Jacuzzi tub and shower then their was two sinks and a vanity. "Sara I love your bathroom!" Said Cathrine in aw.

Then Sara led them down the hall and showed them her home office. It was perfect to just sit and work. She led them through the connecting doors to Gil's office and his was just the same except it had bugs in cages. "Gil's little friends stay here and never come out because I told him if I see one that's escaped them they all go down caller, so he keeps them locked up.

Then she led them up to the attic and their they saw a family room/game room. It had a plasma TV on the wall with a WII hooked up to it and a large over stuffed couch and a pool table. You couldn't tell that it was ever an attic. The guys went over to check out the pool table.

Then Sara took them back down to the 2nd level and stopped outside a closed door and said "Now do not scream or anything like that." And she opened the door and their stood a pink room with ladybugs on the walls. It had a white crib and matching changing table and it had a rocking chair. Then it had a white rocking horse. It had light hard wood floors with white fuzzy rugs. "The guys stood in shock, while Cathrine jumped up and down and said "Oh My God Sara your pregnant! Oh I'm so happy for you." And she ran over to hug her followed by the guys then Kate and Taylor congratulated her

Sara then took them back down stairs and led them outside to check on Gil. Outside their was an in ground pool and their was still a lot of yard left over. Then Sara went and sat on one of the chairs and asked "Gil, is dinner almost ready I'm hungry." "Yes honey it has about 5 more minutes." Said Gil.

5 minutes later Gil brought the food over and then went in side to get the maple syrup and other toppings to go on hamburgers and tofu burgers. When he came back he handed Sara the syrup and set everything on the table. Everyone even Gil looked grossed out when Sara pored syrup over her food. "Sara you know that's syrup right?" asked Warrick. Sara just knotted. "Sara has to have syrup on all her foods, the baby likes it." Said Grissom smiling.

I know their wasn't a lot of talking in this chapter but I had to describe Gil and Sara's house. But I can promise next chapter their will be a lot of talking and here's a hint in the next chapter it has lighting and music. I hope to update soon but I have to work on my grades in Earth Science then I will update again. Please leave a review because they are so nice to be able to hear what ya'll think of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for awhile but I had to go to summer school

Hey ya'll I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for awhile but I had to go to summer school. So now I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for this story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

**Chapter 5**

After everyone had finished their food Greg asked "Hey, can we go swimming yet?" "Greg didn't you just get finished eating 3 hamburgers 2 hotdogs and chips plus 2 beers, don't you think you should wait awhile?" asked Taylor. "No so can we Grissom?" "Sure Greg go in when ever you want just get changed first o.k?" said Sara smiling. Greg just smiled and looked down into his lap.

Sara got up to go to the bathroom and ounce Sara was out of ear shoot Cathrine asked "How far along is Sara?" "She barley looks pregnant." Said Kate "Sara's 4 ½ months pregnant, but her mom said that she didn't start to really show until she was 5 months, so Sara's hoping that she'll be that lucky" said Grissom smiling. "Man I wish I had those genes when I was pregnant with Lindsey. Said Cathrine. "So Griss. Are you happy about becoming a dad?" asked Nick. "You know Nick I am when Sara first told me she was pregnant I was schocked but now I can't wait to be a dad." Said Grissom smiling.

When Sara came back out she had her bathing suit on. It was a bikini top and with bikini shorts. You could barly tell that Sara was pregnant. No one had ever seen Sara in a bathing suit like that, except maybe Grissom. Sara walked over to the pool and walked down the steps and into the warm water. She turned around and said " You guys gonna join me or what?" Grissom stood up and walked into the house to go change and everyone followed.

About 20 minutes later after everyone had gotton their suits on and were in the pool the girls decided to lay around while the guys played water basketball. The teams were Grissom and Nick vs Greg and Warrick. Even though you never would have guessed it Grissom was strong he was well toned. The one thing Sara always told him was he should stop wearing baggy cloths and should show his body off more. Cathrine. Sara, Kate and Taylor were watching the biys and just talking when the phone rang "I'll get it and Sara got out of the pool and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?...This is her…What?!...Are you sure?...Thank you…um…can I get back to you about that?... Yes I'll see you soon…Yeah you too…bye." After Sara hung up she couldn't belive it. Sara walked upstairs and changed back into her nomal cloths their was no way she was going to go back into the pool today. Sara then walked back outside and sat down at one of the changes.

Grissom noticed Sara's behavior and he got out of the pool and walked over to her. Grissom crouched down at her feet took her hands and asked "Honey? What's wrong?" "She um… s..sh..shes dead…she's dead." Said Sara and she started to cry. By that time everyone had stopped doing what they were doing and they were staring at the couple. "Sara honey, who's dead?" asked Grissom. "M..my mom." And Sara started to cry harder.

Grissom stood up and took Sara's hands into his and pulled her up to her feet and out of her chair, he then led her into the house and up the stairs towards the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and said "Sara honey, you stay here o.k. I'm gonna go tell the team o.k.?" asked Grissom. All Sara did was nod. Grissom got up and walked back down the stairs and outside to see everyone waiting for him to return.

When everyone saw Grissom come out they rushed over to him. "Whats' wrong with Saea?" asked Warrick? "Is the baby o.k.?" asked Kate. "The baby's fine, um…Sara's mother passed away yesterday." Said Grissom. Everyone was schoked no one even knew anything about Sara's family she never mentioned that they were even still alive. Then Cathrine stepped forward and said "Gil I'm so sorry were just gonna know tell Sara were really sorry and give her a hug for us." And everyone got ready to go.

After everyone had left Grissom cleaned up the dishes from the party. After the kitchen and outside was cleaned up he walked back up and saw that Sara was fast asleep, he pulled the blanket up over her and walked into the bathroom changed his cloths and walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Sara and fell asleep

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Hey ya'll I hoped you enjoyed this story. All mistakes are mine sorry but I'm not good in English. Now I do not own CSI. Next I hope you all will give me a review good or bad. Hope to update soon. Luvs-Kate1408


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I've been so busy. First I had to go to summer school then my computer broke then when my rents got it fixed we went on vacation so now I'm back. But I'm sad to say that I just cannot finish this story. I just can not do it. I have no clue as o where else to take it so I am so sorry but I hope that you will read my other 3 stories that I intend to finish. Again I am sorry. Luvs-Kate1408


End file.
